Ragus
Nod Etoxiuq Ragus is the Negative of Sugar, and an ally of Medusa. Nextgen Series When Ragus was -10 years old, her father accidentally set their house on fire and burned Ragus to death. He created a lifesize doll out of Ragus's remains, with identical skin and a forced smile. He then pleaded to the gods to bring Ragus back, and Medusa (the "only god who would listen") complied and placed Ragus's soul inside the doll. Ragus began to work for Medusa. She gained spiritbending powers from her demise and began to make deals with people who were troubled. She would seal their souls inside of dolls, and could put those souls to sleep so they would appear in her dreamscape, Night Castle. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Ragus makes deals with Eigaoh and Ikuk, to trap their souls inside dolls while Thanatos and Pandora take their bodies. Ragus puts Medusa's soul in a Nerehc doll, then she waits inside the EiznekCm House until Nerehc and co. comes home. When Egroeg and AlyakAm knock him and Sipa out, Ragus drags Nerehc down to the basement. She convinces him to work for Lady Medusa to find the Thirteen Darknesses - but when he shakes her hand, she traps his soul inside a doll of himself, letting Medusa possess his body. Coincidentally, Ragus forgot Nerehc's general existence, even though Medusa and co. seemed to remember him. After Medusa meets Sipa, Ragus becomes tired and falls asleep, leaving Thanatos to carry her on the journey to Miracle City. Ragus wakes up in the Night Castle and meets Nerehc. Ragus convinces Nerehc to abandon his entire identity, and as Nerehc's memories begin to disappear, his body morphs into a wooden stick puppet. Ragus sews a stuffed body over Nerehc, a combination of multiple animals. She talks about how Medusa promised to kill her father after Sipa and Lucifer's wedding. Appearance Ragus has short, aquamarine hair, wide purple eyes, and usually wears a forced smile. She has stitches around her body, wears a dark-pink coat, and a dress that depicts a full moon in an indigo sky, over a shadowed graveyard. She wears black sandals with purple straps. Personality Ragus speaks with a creepy, perky voice, whose tone is higher than her Positive's regular tone, and she is always smiling. She keeps the same expression and tone in all of her sentences, even when she was confused as to who Nerehc was. She is very loyal to Medusa, and she loves to trap peoples' souls inside dolls. Powers Ragus is an energybender who can seal peoples' souls inside of dolls, but only if they agree to her proposition. She can seal gods' souls inside her dolls, then transfer them to the empty body of another person she trapped. She can put those souls into slumber so they appear in her dreamscape, the Night Castle. Those dream selves will slowly turn into a stuffed animal. Like her Positive, she is unable to age past 10 years old, for her soul now inhabits an artificial body. Trivia *Ragus's theme song is "Old Doll" from Mad Father. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Negatives Category:Energybenders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists